


Just A Couple Months

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian hates saying goodbye, hates being away from Steve, even if they're only going to be apart a short time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Couple Months

Christian looked around the hotel room and sighed; the sheets were rumpled, the remnants of the room service breakfast on the table, their bags were packed and sitting by the door. Steve was in the shower and, looking at the clock, the cab was coming to take him to the airport in about 30 minutes. Scowling, he kicked at a stray pillow on the floor before picking it up and flinging it hard back at the bed; he watched it bounce and fly off the other side. He curled his lip and turned to stare unseeingly out the window, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. 

The shower stopped a few minutes later, and Steve stepped out of the en-suite still towelling his hair. He frowned at Christian and dropped the towel on the floor. "Chris?" There was no reply, not even any sign that Christian had heard him. Stepping up behind Christian, Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Christian against him. "What's wrong, babe?" Christian didn't reply, didn't lean back against Steve, didn't pull away, just stood there, staring out the window. Steve pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, resting his chin on Christian's shoulder. "You gonna tell me what's going on in that head of yours before the taxi comes to get me, or am I gonna leave and spend the next few months worrying about you?" 

Christian tensed at Steve's words, his eyes sliding closed and his lips pressed in a thin line. He made a soft, pained noise but still didn't reply. 

"Talk to me, Christian," Steve encouraged, his hands rubbing lightly over Christian's stomach. 

"I don't want you to go," Christian said quietly. Steve opened his mouth to reply but Christian continued, so softly that Steve almost missed it. "I'm gonna miss you." 

Steve tightened his arms around Christian. "Thought you'd be glad to see the back of me after the last couple months," he tried to tease but it felt flat. 

"What?" Christian's eyes shot open and he turned around in Steve's arms. He loops his hands around Steve's neck, kissing him fiercely. "No… what… how could you…" 

Steve laughed softly against Christian's lips, returning the kiss. "I was joking." He lifted one hand, carding his fingers through Christian's hair. "Fuck, Chris, I'm gonna miss you like crazy." 

"I got used to having you round all the time," Christian admitted, resting his forehead against Steve's. "Like it always used to be, just you an' me. I don't wanna stop. I don't want to be me in Portland and you in Amsterdam. I don't want you in a different country than me. I don't wanna go back to time differences an' snatched five minutes here an' there an' phone calls an' texts an' emails an' Skype an' only seein' you for a couple days a month. I hate it! We ain't fuckin' college kids, Steve!"

Steve cupped Christian's face in his hands, thumbs stroking over his cheeks. "I know. I know, Chris and I hate it too. Hate that we always miss each other and I spend more time talking to your voicemail than you. But it's only for a little while," he promised. "I'll only be in Europe for a couple of months, finishing this album up with Jonah, and then I'll be back home in Portland. With you." 

"Just a couple of months," Christian repeated, pressing his lips to Steve's. "Just a couple of months."

"Just a couple of months." Steve returned the kiss, ignoring the alarm on his phone beeping to tell him his cab was due to pick him up to take him to the airport.


End file.
